


【銀魂/土山】捧在手心的溫度

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: -土山/土退，戀人設定-原創配角有-續間接接吻→★-電影paro，是次設定：副導演土方X場記山崎-有車有肉，預祝平安夜和聖誕節快樂
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 1





	【銀魂/土山】捧在手心的溫度

**Author's Note:**

> -土山/土退，戀人設定  
> -原創配角有  
> -續間接接吻→★  
> -電影paro，是次設定：副導演土方X場記山崎  
> -有車有肉，預祝平安夜和聖誕節快樂

山崎悄悄地鬆了一口氣。美術組忘記上一場有沒有三件黑色的文件散亂地放桌上，美術助手在被人發現前向作為場記的山崎求救，山崎翻著A4大小橫向的筆記，再拿出相機給助手查看準確位置。幸好那他能將一模一樣的設置，不然被發現了，他和山崎都無一幸免要被「鬼之副導演」罵一頓。

「退先生，剛才謝謝！看，這是給你的包子，不過還很熱，你先拿著吧。」剛才受他幫助的助手拿了劇組剛買回來的肉包給他，雖說現在冬天攝氏零下五度，拍攝現場倒是十二度，相對而言很溫暖。「不客氣，拓真。謝謝你幫我拿過來。」山崎笑著接過包子。

不用一會，導演宣佈休息十五分鐘。山崎慢慢地收好自己的筆記和文具在掛在腰間上的袋裡，他瞄向在另一邊大概討論著待會工作內容的導演組，導演一邊大口大口吃包子，一邊說話，站在他身旁的土方他則認真地聆聽和討論。山崎看著自己手上的包子，想的不是包子的餡是甚麼肉，而是土方甚麼時候才會進食。

他觀察了一整天（以見到土方的時間計算），土方沒有吃和喝過任何東西，想到這裡山崎沒辦法吃下還帶著一點熱度的包子。他對自己說過無數次不要再在劇組裡喜歡上任何人，但每一次都⋯⋯不是迷上了別組的大哥，就是對同組的後輩日久生情。他為自己的行為編織了無數個理由，或許真是他兄弟原田說的「年紀大了，缺乏愛的滋潤。」

「⋯⋯先生，退先生！要繼續，誒，還沒吃啊？」山崎被拓真突如其來的一句嚇到，差點把包子掉在地上。

「嗯，是啊，我⋯⋯我喜歡它現在的溫度，放在手心上很溫暖。」山崎撓撓頭，心想：『糟！透！了！我居然編了個這麼鱉腳的藉口，包子都放到微暖了我還這樣說，他會不會把我當成變態來看？我長久以來的形象要沒了！』

「嘛，誰叫退先生這麼怕冷還只穿薄外套呢。」拓真瞇起眼指指山崎身上的外套，山崎假笑著裝被他發現，又指指他身後直來過來找他的美術組大哥，示意他快點回到工作崗位。

山崎將包子放在口袋裡，再次埋首於工作之中。

藉口和土方的事讓山崎在做筆記時有點分心，幸好只是在無關痛癢的地方恍神，沒影響到劇組進度。凌晨五點，終於到了下班的時候，連續工作了二十三個小時沒有睡覺的他們，幾乎是以光速離開現場，只有山崎慢慢地、慢慢地收拾他數份文件。他裝作整理文件的活頁，目光不時飄向土方身上，土方和早段吃肉包的時間一樣，還是在和導演聊著劇情。山崎摸一摸口袋裡已經變得冰冷的肉包，突然加快動作收拾好東西離開。

他憑著裝著肉包的袋子找到店家，各種包子的香味從裡面飄出來，山崎嚥了口水，向老闆娘買了一個最熱的肉包，放進另一個口袋裡，試圖用體溫減慢包子的熱度散失。他急步走回片場門口附近，看到土方的車還在立即放鬆下來，靠牆站在原地等著土方出來。

手指在手機屏幕上滑動著，看到原田昨天發到SNS上的酒會照片，彷彿壞掉了的胃重新活動起來，他掏出那個放了很久、冰冷的肉包吃起來，雖然花費他全身的力氣去咬開和嘴嚼，但飽腹感慢慢重上來的感覺讓他覺得還能多撐幾個小時。正當他繼續用力多咬一口的時候，他發現他咬到了一個熱騰騰而且很軟的包，白菜夾雜著豬肉，少量肉汁隨著咬開的部分一同送進嘴裡。

「唔！唔⋯⋯呼，土方先生！為⋯⋯」山崎從菜肉包上拉回眼前的土方身上，只可惜在他發問時又被土方塞了一口，他只好伸手拿過包子，防止土方再迫他吃。

「阿崎，這可是你喜歡的『放在手心上很溫暖』呀。」土方帶著一點笑意（他自認為的）迫近山崎，山崎身後是牆無法再向後退，便低著頭嚼著還很熱的包子。土方俯身湊近山崎，一個山崎抬頭就能親上的距離。

「不是！這是⋯⋯誒，土方先生，你全都知道了？」山崎以為土方集中精神時應該注意不到，山崎心想：『這才是真的糟透了啊⋯⋯』對比在後輩面前說出變態宣言，他更在意土方的看法。

「那是因為⋯⋯」「因為？」土方溫熱的鼻息讓山崎越來越覺得不好意思，呼吸逐漸變得急促，他決定一鼓作氣說出來，誰知他一抬頭就親上了土方的嘴。

正確來說，是帶著菜肉包肉汁的嘴，碰到了土方的唇。

「噗哈哈哈。」「土方先生！我看到你一整天都沒吃過才⋯⋯然後還被⋯⋯唉。」山崎看到土方忍不著的大笑，翻出口袋帶有「放在手心上很溫暖」的溫度的包子，拆開包裝塞到他的嘴裡。

「咳，阿崎。」土方舔乾淨嘴上的肉汁，雙手捧著他的臉防止他再低頭，對著山崎的唇親下去。沒有深入，只是單純的四片唇重疊在一起。

「⋯⋯怎麼了，土方先生。」山崎被迫仰望著土方。

「『捧在手心的溫度』也不錯。」土方的臉不知是被冷風吹到變紅還是甚麼原因而臉紅，他別過了頭，放開捧著山崎的臉的手，改為拉住他的放自己的口袋裡，拉著他走向他的車子。

「果然⋯⋯」山崎紅著臉低頭跟著土方走，以土方難以聽到的音量說話。

「很喜歡，土方先生。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 是續間接接吻的故事，土山的關係是戀人（大概熱戀中）。  
> 因為沒寫秋日祭的內疚感太大，  
> 前一晚睡前想土山梗題時，  
> 思考著冬天的土山，溫暖的只想到肉包，  
> 隨後突然想到「在很寒冷的天氣下，等著土方的山崎，被突然出現的土方塞了一口熱熱的包子」  
> 本來文中搞笑的情段應該是在後記這裡  
> 想了想好像也不錯就⋯⋯嘿嘿
> 
> 順帶一題文中的菜肉包是廣式點心之一，上海白菜和少量豬肉做成的。  
> 還有，本文題目候選有「未曾嚐過的滋味」這類跑車向的  
> 噢，文裡的車和肉還滿意嗎wwwwwww
> 
> 謝謝閱讀到此的你，聖誕快樂！  
> 喜歡的話可以留言喔，每一個都會很認真地看和回應  
> 如果有人在提問箱→★裡留言會更開心  
> （此人至今都沒收到任何一條，希望聖誕老人能聽到這聖誕願望）
> 
> 20181223 0333 零昀


End file.
